The carrying of a concealed weapon typically imparts concerns related to carrying the weapon in a safe manner. For some, particularly women, this present additional difficulties. Most women clothing is not particularly accommodating for the safe carrying of a concealed weapon.
The present invention addresses this difficulty by providing an article incorporating undergarments configured with structures to safely carry a weapon.